Old with You
by fusianasan
Summary: Sequel of 'Moments with You' / setelah pernyataan 'cinta' Malaysia, besoknya mereka jadi berkunjung ke Candi Borobudur. Apa saja yang akan terjadi? / bad at summary. Melayucest. RnR?


Pair: Male!MalayxMale!Indo (Melayucest)

Warning: BL (Sho-ai), fluff gak jadi(?), AU, OOC, gaje, garing, typo(s)

Hetalia is not mine, its belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

Happy reading!

* * *

OLD WITH YOU (Sequel of 'Moments with You')

© fusianasan

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kakak, aku mencintaimu."

Coba tebak, pernyataan 'jujur' Malaysia ternyata mendapat hadiah dari penerimanya.

_**DUAK!**_

Tendangan **tepat **di perut.

"Auw!"

Dan wajah sang 'penerima' tampaknya tak begitu senang.

"Apa-apaan kau.."

"HEI!"

Ternyata Malaysia masih dapat menyahut dalam kesakitan yang amat dahsyat dari tendangan 'kakak'-nya.

"KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU, BODOH!" katanya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang mungkin memar.

"H-habisnya.."

Indonesia hanya menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus kesukaannya.

"Kau bicara yang tidak-tidak-"

"-sudah, abaikan saja perkataanku tadi."

Malaysia menepuk-nepuk lututnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Indonesia. "Lupakan saja, oke?"

Indonesia spontan menyipitkan matanya penasaran. "Kau sedang mengigau, ya?"

"Yah, anggap saja begitu."

Malaysia menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

"Jangan lupa, antarkan aku besok."

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menutup pintunya keras-keras. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ck, dasar gila."

Indonesia hanya memutar bola matanya sarkastik lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku memang tak pernah mengerti dirimu, Malay." gumamnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar tidur.

.

.

.

.

"BANGUUUUUUUN!"

Berisik, berisik, berisik! umpat Malaysia dalam hati. Ia melenguh kesal dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar tak mendengar suara laknat itu.

"BANGUN, MALON!"

_**BLAM!**_ Indonesia seenak jidat membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar tamu itu dengan keras. Tentu saja, itu memang rumah dia sendiri.

"APA, SIH! JANGAN MENGANGGU TIDUR KU, INDON BODOH!"

"JANGAN TERBIASA BANGUN SIANG, MALON SIAL!"

Ayam berkokok pun kalah dengan kicauan kakak-adik ini.

"AKU LELAAAAAAH!"

Malaysia melempar bantal tepat di wajah Indonesia yang sedang geram dan akan bertambah geram.

"BEGOOO!"

Kaki sakti itu menendang tubuh Malaysia sampai jatuh dari ranjang.

"SAKIT, BODOH!" teriak Malaysia sambil berusaha bangkit dari lantai marmer itu.

"SIAPA SURUH BANGUN SIANG, HAH!" jawab Indonesia sampai urat-urat muncul di dahinya.

"MEMANGNYA ADA APA HARUS BANGUN PAGI?"

"MAU KE CANDI BOROBUDUR, BEGO!"

Seketika Malaysia membeku di tempat. Jangan bilang ia tertular penyakit lupa si Indonesia?

"A-ah, aku lupa.."

Indonesia menepuk jidatnya spontan, lalu melempar bantal guling ke Malaysia yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku mau menyiapkan sarapan." katanya seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

"... Cih."

Malaysia mengumpat dengan bahasa ibunya, hal yang Indonesia tak mengerti.

Kebiasaan bangun siang di tempatnya memang membawa petaka.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap, Malon?"

"Hm."

Indonesia sudah siap siaga di dalam mobilnya sementara Malaysia masih menyiapkan barang-barangnya, layaknya seorang ibu-ibu arisan yang liburan selama seminggu di Singapur.

"Mau apa bawa tas sebesar, heh? Mau mencuri candi?"

"Oleh-oleh."

Jawaban singkat Malaysia mampu membuat Indonesia bungkam sejenak.

"Ke Marlioboro?"

"Tepat."

Indonesia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. "Baiklah."

Dan sampai saat tadi, kedua personifikasi itu tidak bicara satu katapun selama perjalanan mereka.

Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai, Malon."

Indonesia memarkir mobil dekat toko-toko pernak-pernik khas Jogja, dekat dengan loket tiket masuk ke Candi Borobudur.

"Sudah... sampai?" gumam Malaysia sambil membuka _seatbelt_-nya.

Indonesia mengangguk cepat. "Ya, ini pintu masuknya."

Perlahan mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke pintu masuk.

"Harus pakai tiket ya?" tanya Malaysia sambil menatap tiket kecil di tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Isinya bukan hanya candi, tapi ada museum sejarah, pemutaran film..."

Indonesia terus saja mengoceh sambil berjalan menuju Candi Borobudur.

Malaysia perlahan menatap candi dari jauh. Begitu besar dan tegak...

Cuaca semakin panas, cahaya matahari perlahan melapisi kokohnya candi itu berdiri.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi Malaysia akan berfatamorgana.

.

.

.

.

"Haah...aku...capek..."

Tetesan keringat perlahan mengucur dari dahi Indonesia. Panasnya terik matahari membuat ia tak sanggup naik lagi ke puncak Candi Borobudur.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Indon." sahut Malaysia kalem. Sepertinya ia terbiasa kena global-warming.

Karena pengaruh lelah, Indonesia tak segan-segan meneriaki Malaysia di tengah orang banyak.

"BERISIK!"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIAM, BODOH!"

"AKU TERLALU CAPEK, BEGO!"

"KAU ITU SUDAH TERLALU TUA, MAKANYA CEPAT CAPEK!"

"SIAL KAU!"

"ITU KENYATAAN, KAN!"

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANMU, HAH? BUNGLON TAK TAHU DIRI!"

"BERISIK KAU TUA BANGKA!"

"BUNGLON BEGO TAK TAHU DIRI!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

Percikan api muncul di antara mereka. Orang-orang sekitar yang mengunjungi candi spontan mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka. Mungkin sebentar lagi ada pertandingan tinju?

"Kau ini! Pendudukmu jadi memperhatikan kita, tahu!"

"Masa bodoh! Kau yang mulai duluan!"

"KAU, INDONESIAL!"

"KAU, MALINGSIA!"

Malaysia perlahan mengatur napasnya, terlalu banyak berteriak juga menghabiskan tenaga.

Ia menghela napas berat, 'kakak'-nya satu ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Haah, apa boleh buat."

Malaysia tiba-tiba jongkok di depan Indonesia. "Ayo naik."

"HAH?"

Indonesia hanya bisa melongo. Naik? Apa maksudnya?

"Ku panggul."

Tunggu. Apa katanya?

"Panggul? Maksudmu 'gendong'?" respon Indonesia kaget.

"Yah, apapun itu namanya."

Malaysia menoleh pada Indonesia, lalu menepuk bahunya sendiri; memerintahkan Indonesia untuk segera naik.

Spontan Indonesia meneguk ludah sejenak. Mau tak mau, ia perlahan naik ke punggung Malaysia.

"Nah, tak akan capek lagi, kan?"

Indonesia hanya bisa merengut kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus di gendong Malon, sih? Harga dirinya hancur sudah.

"Hei, jangan khawatir. Kalau kau dan aku jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan, aku akan bayar biaya rumah sakitnya. Lagipula kau tak seberat itu, kok."

"Hm..."

Hanya itu respon Indonesia, karena ia sudah di telan alam mimpi sejak tadi.

"Indon?"

"..."

Malaysia perlahan menghela napas. "Tidur di saat yang tidak tepat bukan hal yang bagus, Indon."

"SIAPA YANG TIDUR, HAH!"

Tertangkap basah tidur di punggung Malaysia, akibat salah tingkah Indonesia langsung teriak tepat di telinga adiknya itu.

"ADUH!"

Malaysia hanya berdoa agar gendang telinga-nya belum pecah sebelum sampai di puncak candi. "Aku belum mau tuli, Tuhan." batinnya.

"M-maaf.."

"Permintaan maaf di terima. Sekarang bisa tolong turun dari punggung ku?"

"Ups!"

Indonesia segera turun dari punggung Malaysia, dan menatap pemandangan di depannya ini. Ah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi rindu?

Malaysia mengatur napasnya kembali, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Indonesia. Candi-candi di depannya ini memang sangat indah...

"Hei, apa kau tahu?" ucap Indonesia di tengah keheningan. "Aku jadi ingat saat kakek memarahiku karena kita berdua mencoret-coret dinding candi dengan arang hitam. Padahal kau yang mengusulkan, tapi aku yang dimarahi."

Malaysia perlahan menoleh pada Indonesia yang sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang dan tulus, tak seperti waktu lalu.

"Memang tak enak dimarahi seperti itu, tapi.." Indonesia mengambil napas sejenak. "Yah, hanya untuk melindungimu. Tidak apa-apa."

**_DEG!_**

Kontan bola mata Malaysia membulat. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Melindunginya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian yang sangat ia tak suka dulu?

"Aku hanya di berikan hukuman ringan karena kita masih anak-anak-"

"Bisakah kita langsung turun?"

Indonesia seketika menghentikan ocehannya. "Hah?"

"Aku mau turun duluan."

Malaysia langsung berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa menunggu Indonesia.

"... Ada apa dengannya?"

Indonesia hanya menggeleng kepala maklum, lalu mengikuti Malaysia turun.

Ada jin dari candi yang merasukinya, mungkin?

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ke Marlioboro, hm?"

Malaysia yang tadi hanya menopang dagu sambil menatap jendela hanya menyahut, "Ya."

"Baiklah.."

Indonesia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. "Memangnya kau bawa uang seberapa banyak?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dahi yang lebar itu mulai mengerut. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi sejak dari candi, kau-"

"Berisik. Aku butuh ketenangan."

"Apa! Jangan mengada-ada, Malon!"

Tiba tiba Malaysia langsung menoleh pada Indonesia dan memberinya tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar suara menyebalkanmu lagi."

Jantung Indonesia langsung mencelos, entah kenapa. Spontan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA!"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba melaju cepat tak terkontrol. Malaysia hanya tetap kalem di tempatnya.

Dia tak akan mengerti perasaannnya dulu.

Perasaan saat dilindungi tetapi malah diremehkan.

.

.

.

.

"Keluar, sudah sampai." gumam Indonesia seraya membuka pintu mobil.

Gara-gara omongan Malaysia, _mood-_nya berubah jadi kacau. Sangat kacau.

Apa-apaan tadi? Dia marah tanpa alasan. Apa salahnya? Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati 'menggendongnya' tadi. Apa berat badannya sangat berat? Atau gendang telinganya sudah pecah?

Indonesia memang tak pernah tahu.

"Aku mau keliling. Tunggu saja di mobil."

"Enak saja! Aku juga mau belanja!"

Malaysia hanya menatap Indonesia dingin lalu membalikkan badannya. "Terserah."

Dibelakang Indonesia hanya mengumpat kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sial, kenapa dia jadi terbawa emosi begini?

Trotoar di Marlioboro sangat ramai dan berbagai macam orang tenggelam di sana. Ada turis, pedagang, sampai pejabat; termasuk kedua personifikasi negara ini.

Dan tentu saja, ada orang 'terlarang' pula yang berada di lautan tersebut.

"... Kemana dompetku?"

Ternyata orang 'terlarang' tersebut telah menjamahi Malaysia.

"_SHIT_, DOMPET KEMANAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan nista Malaysia terdengar oleh Indonesia.

"Hei, ada apa, sih?"

"DOMPET GUE NGGAK ADA, BEGO!"

"MANA GUE TAU, TOLOL!"

"JANGAN NGATAIN GUE TOLOL!"

"JANGAN NGATAIN GUE BEGO!"

Dan akhirnya, pertandingan tinju kembali dilanjutkan.

Malaysia kembali menghela napas berat. "Negaramu ini sangat kriminal, ya."

"A-apa!" Indonesia sedikit tertohok, walaupun fakta itu memang sangat benar.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena ini negaramu, tentu saja."

"Memangnya kau bawa uang berapa?"

"600 ribu."

"... HAH!"

Indonesia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Mana bisa aku ganti sebesar itu!"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri," respon Malaysia kalem.

"TAPI BUKAN AKU YANG COPET, BEGO!"

"NGGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU, BODOH!"

Pita suara Indonesia dan Malaysia putus sudah.

"Haah, baiklah! Besok aku akan membawamu ke kedutaan!"

Indonesia mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan berjalan ke tempat parkir mobilnya berada.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"PULANG!"

Indonesia membuka pintu mobil kasar. Penyakit darah tingginya mungkin kumat.

"... Kau itu kenapa.."

Malaysia akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil juga. Siapa yang mau di tinggal di tengah keramaian seperti itu? Bisa-bisa dia di copet lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Marah karena kutuduh menyopet?"

"BUKAN!"

Indonesia menghela napas, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. "Lupakan saja. Bukankah kau tak mau mendengar suaraku lagi?"

Spontan Malaysia mengerutkan keningnya. "Masih mengungkit tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kau serius?"

"Kau menganggap itu serius? Baiklah."

"Bukan begitu! Sikapmu tadi yang menyebalkan itu membuatku muak!"

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu padamu!"

"Tuhkan! Kau masih menyalahkanku tentang pencurian itu!"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

_**BRAK!**_ Tiba-tiba Malaysia menggebrak _dashboard_ mobil.

"AKU TAK SUKA DENGAN SIKAP KAU YANG MEREMEHKANKU! SIKAPMU YANG SOK MELINDUNGI, PADAHAL HANYA UNTUK MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT RENDAH, KAN? AKU SUDAH BESAR, INDON! TAK USAH MELINDUNGI KU LAGI!"

Indonesia seketika membeku di tempat. 'Pengakuan' dari Malaysia cukup membuatnya tertusuk.

"... Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Indonesia hanya tersenyum getir, lalu mulai menyetir.

Dalam perjalanan, Malaysia sesekali mencuri pandangan pada Indonesia. Matanya memang fokus ke jalan, tetapi entah kenapa terlihat seperti menerawang.

Tapi ini bukan salahnya, kan?

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, mereka berdua hanya diam dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Indonesia langsung ke kamarnya, sedangkan Malaysia menyelinap ke dapur.

"Minum kopi mungkin membuat pikiranku tenang.."

Malaysia perlahan mengaduk kopi panasnya, lalu menghela napas berat. Indonesia tidak akan tertekan kan?

Tunggu. Buat apa aku memikirkannya? pikirnya. Lalu ia mengambil sesendok gula pasir dan menuangnya ke kopi.

_"Kakak, aku mencintaimu."_

Malaysia menghela napas kembali. Kalimat itu tak sengaja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Ia yakin, pasti dia sedang berfatamorgana saat itu. Mengingat saat itu suhu ruangan sangat panas.

"Ah, tapi aku tak yakin-"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba ada kedua lengan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bisa tebak itu lengan siapa?

"I-Indon?"

"Maafkan aku.."

Seketika bagian belakang kaus Malaysia basah. Apakah.. dia menangis?

"H-hah?"

"Maafkan aku jika aku meremehkanmu.. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu rendah, Malay.. A-aku hanya.. "

Indonesia terdengar sedang mengambil napas. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, karena kau adikku.. Aku tak mau kau terluka.."

Malaysia kontan terdiam. Sepedulikah Indonesia padanya?

"H-hei, jangan menangis.."

Perlahan Malaysia melepas pelukan Indonesia, lalu membalikkan badan.

Terlihatlah sang personifikasi itu sedang menunduk dan masih menangis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin untuk menahan tangis.

Sekali ini saja. Malaysia ingin mengakui semua anggapan nya terhadap Indonesia. Sekali ini saja.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, sudah salah paham padamu. Maaf..."

Malaysia perlahan menghapus air mata Indonesia lembut, lalu mengangkat dagu Indonesia.

"Kau bodoh, Malay.." gumam Indonesia lirih.

"Ya, memang."

Perlahan Malaysia memegang kedua pipi Indonesia, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.

Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sekali ini saja.

Indonesia membulatkan matanya kaget, tetapi ia tetap membiarkan bibir Malaysia menyapu bibirnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Indonesia hanya menyipitkan matanya dan melakukan ancang-ancang.

DUAK!

Tendangan sakti? Boleh juga.

"Itu balasan karena kau menciumku tanpa aba-aba!"

Malaysia hanya tersenyum licik.

"Lain kali aku akan bilang padamu, tetapi lebih lama boleh?"

"... Mau kutendang lagi, heeh?"

.

.

.

.

A/N:

OMAYGOOOOOD! SELESAI DALAM 1 HARI! *tebar confetti*

Well, pada minta lebih(?) kan? Ini diaaa! XDD

Gomen kalo terlalu lebay atau apalah, masih pemula soalnya ;;;

Review, please? ;;3


End file.
